warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stormtail
|pastaffie=None |postdeath = StarClan |namest=Warrior: |namesl=Stormtail |mentor=Unknown |apps=Brindleface |familyt=Mate: Daughters: |familyl=Moonflower Snowfur, Bluestar |livebooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy, ''Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks=''None''}} Stormtail is a large blue-gray tom with blue eyes, broad shoulders, and a broad head. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Stormtail is first thought to be seen by Stormkit. There are two cats pacing around Pinestar as he lounges on the Sunningrocks, one of them mentioned as blue-gray, which is highly suspected to be Stormtail. The blue-gray tom challenges the RiverClan patrol when they get to Sunningrocks. Bluestar's Prophecy :Stormtail is first seen when he comes to meet his kits, Bluekit and Snowkit. He seems very awkward around them and doesn't talk very much. He remarks that they look better with their eyes open, and his mate, Moonflower points out that they both have blue eyes, like him. He also says, grudgingly, that they will make good warriors. He then leaves to share prey with Pinestar. Moonflower tells the kits that he is a very important warrior, so Pinestar wants to speak with him, though Bluekit doesn't seem convinced. :Soon after Snowkit and Bluekit sneak out of camp only to find Stonepelt who asks if they were looking for Stormtail. He says that Stormtail was out hunting and he leaves when Bluekit confirms they weren't looking for him. :When squirrel blood is found on the ThunderClan and WindClan border, Stormtail immediately wants to attack WindClan. However, Pinestar decides not to attack without any more evidence, but a few warriors such as Adderfang and Sparrowpelt disagree with this. :When Bluekit and Snowkit are having their apprentice ceremony, Stormtail is noted to be watching intently. Afterwards, he comes to congratulate Snowpaw and Bluepaw. :Later, Goosefeather interprets an omen saying that WindClan will wipe out ThunderClan if they don't destroy WindClan's Medicine supply. Stormtail, Sparrowpelt, and Adderfang all want to fight. Pinestar seems reluctant, but Stormtail keeps trying to convince him that they need to fight, and eventually Pinestar gives in and agrees. :Before the battle, he is seen training Dappletail for the battle. When he talks to Bluepaw, he seems confident that ThunderClan will win the battle. At the battle when Moonflower tries to destroy the medicine supplies, she is attacked by Hawkheart. Stormtail is not aware of this because he is helping Dappletail, and when they get home he doesn't seem to realize that Moonflower is dead. After a few moons, Bluepaw comes back from a training session with Goldenpaw. Bluepaw accidentally unsheathes her claws, and slits her ear. Stormtail comments on how lucky Goldenpaw was not to come back with more serious injuries, considering that she was fighting Bluepaw. :During Bluepaw's and Snowpaw's warrior ceremony, he is said to be gazing at the sky, shouting their warrior names, Bluefur and Snowfur. Bluefur presumes that he's telling Moonflower about their ceremony. During the battle with RiverClan at Sunningrocks, Pinestar puts Stormtail in charge of two different patrols. When Stormtail's patrol comes to fight in the battle, Bluefur feels very proud of her father. After the battle, Pinestar announces to the Clan that he is leaving ThunderClan to become a kittypet. Stormtail does not approve of his decision at all. :For the remainder of the book, Stormtail appears briefly going on patrols or hunting. When Snowfur is killed by a monster, Thistleclaw accuses Bluefur for taking her to close to the Thunderpath. Stormtail then shoves him away, and tells him that yelling at her isn't helping anyone. He then comforts her briefly when she grieves her sister, telling her that only StarClan knows why she had to die, and affectionately licking her between the ears. :After Bluefur is made leader, she mentions Stormtail, along with other cats who had died when ThunderClan ran out of prey. Trivia *Erin Hunter has confirmed that Stormtail and Dappletail didn't have any kits together. *Once, Stormtail was accidentally referred to as "Stormfur". *He has been mistakenly described as gray. Family Members '''Mate:' :Moonflower: Daughters: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: Granddaughters: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Grandsons: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: Great-Grandsons: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Reedwhisker: :Three Unidentified kits: Great-Granddaughters: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Great-Great-Great-Grandson: :Molepaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter: :Cherrypaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandkits: :Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Minor Character Category:StarClan Cat